ISLAND OF THE CURSED MOON CHILDREN
by Sailorxtc
Summary: beryl has revenge.sailor scouts are lost
1. Default Chapter Title

ISLAND OF THE CURSED MOON CHILDREN INTRO: BERYL HAS WON BY SAILORXTC 

Hope you like this one :) 

Deep, dark in the dreary mist of the hellish all mighty Negaverse, the destructive Queen Beryl, has her long awaited revenge. "I finally have enough energy to send that cursed child and her damn court to my eternal dimension." She said proud. The palewitch wickedly laughs. "Calbert, Com-nu-cha." Beryl chanted the forbidden hymns of her ancient race. The tone in her voice, so deep and true. She knew exactly what to say and how. Beryl had waited all her life to send the moonchildren away. She longed for their heartache and suffering. Without love or hope, Beryl was damn proud of herself. She kneed before a tower of a black brass idol. The idol was the queen of all evil, Metalia. The brass rocked and tuned, left to right. It concocted high winds at an extraordinary velocity. Beryl's hellfire hair spun around her body, incasing it. The curls slowly dropped as a new form of Beryl was created. Her hair grew longer, from red to turnip purple. The dead of night-blue gown grew longer and she became taller. Her piercing shoulder claws had disappeared and the nasty skin became a pure white silk texture. Beryl looked more like a queen of righteous thoughts than of death and destruction. The idol image broke open. An aura of green and yellow arose from the shattered pieces. The odor of old decay from it had no effect on the enchantress what so ever. The only thing that flourished her mind was prevarication and chaos. "I summon you queen of the past. Deliver me the ancient incantations of our sacred race. I summon you." The throne room shifted back and forth. Loud screeching, thunder crashing, was all occurring in and outside their world. White letters appeared from no-where. Beryl mouth dropped as the letters came together to form scriptures in a crimson and raven colored book. She arose and reached for the book in mid-air. "Contention, Elimination. From the wickedness of east and west, to the dark power of north and south. I curse you children of the white moon. I send you to my island of loneliness and despair. Meet for a day and then never again. If a man and his party should come forth. The spell shall be broken, but not by my hand. If a thousand years should pass, and that shall not be so, you and your court shall remain for all eternity. The moonchildren will have no recollection of their past lives with no awareness of the curse." As the last words fell from Beryl's lips, the book escaped from her hands only to burst into a blaze. Beryl laughed. Serena and her handmaidens were unaware of the fact they were cursed. In the steep lavender sanctuary, they prayed for the silver millennium to continue on. 

One by one, each chaperone faded away. For some reason, Serena wasn't fading. She reappeared and faded once more. Serena placed her silver-sapphire tiara on the marvel floor. She closed her serene blue eyes and faded one last time. Almost a thousand years later, the spell was ready to be set for sure. As long as Serena and her court were out of the picture, that satisfied Beryl immensely. She had conquered the moon in Serenity's absence. Queen Serenity spent five hundred years in search of her daughter and the others. When she arrived for hope, she eyed Beryl in her throne chair. A battle had begun, but no one had one the fight. Beryl and Serenity had destroyed each other. The moon kingdom disappeared as though it never existed. The five reaming royal girls were gone forever. Or are they? 

THIS IS THE END OF THE INTRODUCTION. YEAH I KNOW IT'S SHORT COMPARED TO OTHERS BUT I WANT TO GET RIGHT TO THE POINT. HOPE TO SEE YOU IN CHAPTER ONE WHEN IT GETS OUT. MOON LOVE !! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

ISLAND OF THE CURSED MOONCHILDREN BY: SAILORXTC  
  
  
So sorry for taking so long with this story. I know you guys have been waiting like forever, but I've been extra busy and had no time for my stories. Anyway... enjoy this part of the story...  
  
  
  
INTELLECT OF OTHERS... (CHAPTER 1)  
  
  
  
The sable haired gentleman tossed and turned through the star-studded visions of the night. "Endymion," was the word being disseminated in his head. Was he dreaming or hallucinating? Whatever the voices were the dreamer wanted an explanation as to why he was having these recurring envisages. "Who are you and why do you call me Endymion?" he spoke in his slumber. Sweat escaped from his head and then soon onto his bed. Every so often, Darien moved roughly as though his dream were more closely to reality than the actually allusions of his mind. "Moon Child?" Darien said as he was released from sleep. These dreams are driving me nuts. I don't know why, but...I feel connected to this girl. Who ever she is... I feel as though I've known her my entire life, but in another time. Ah, you're crazy Darien... Dreams mean nothing.* Darien brought himself together as he wrapped his black robe around his sensuous physique. He yawed and stretched, as any other person would have done so from sleep. Darien rubbed his deep marble-azure eyes as he strolled into the bathroom, removing his robe for a shower.  
  
The hot steam reached out from its origins as Darien poured shampoo onto his silky dampened hair. Thick lather was now covered on his head, but his soothing hot sauna soon came to an end. "Ring a ding ding" the phone rang. "Ughhh, he moaned. Darien wasn't about to let the phone take his cleaning time away from him and let the phone ring and ring until it gave up. The person on the other line must have something really important to say because they didn't hang up the other end. Finally, he stepped one foot out and reached for his cel. To his displeasure, there was nothing more than a dial tone left one the other line. "Hmm," he said reluctantly. Darien ran his finger through the slick surface of his drippy moist hair.  
  
  
  
Serena...  
  
*Who is Endymion and why do I call his name? I fell so close to him... as though I have know him in another life... but its not possible, is it? I've been on this Island my entire life, or have I? I don't remember having a mother or father, why is that? Sometimes I deem as though I wasn't meant to be here. I think as thought his place may have an evil outlook. Never spoken a word in my life, what would be the reason... it's just me. Only in my mind I find peace and tranquility. The feeling of loneliness is not at hand when I think of him... but I can not see his face. This stranger is like a ghost in my mind. Still though, I'd give anything if he were real. That way, I would have someone to talk to... someone to love and who would...love me back. There was a time when I though I wasn't the only person her. I can remember four girls, but it was all just a memory... I think. I never put the thought into mind as to why I'm the only individual, until that Endymion fellow came along. Am I cursed to be here alone for the rest of my life? It's so cold and hushed. It has always been that way, but it never really got to me until now. How did I come to be one this Island in the first place? As long as I have existed here, I see no way to vacate. In my dreams, he calls me "Moon Child. Can it be, am I really from the moon? When I think about it, where did I really come from?*  
  
Darien...  
  
*I don't know why, but I just can't seem to get this moon girl out of my head. I think I am in love with a person in which I'm not sure is real. She feels that way though. When I reach for her hand, I don't want to let go. Even though I have a girl, I don't feel as connected to her as I do my dream girl. When I'm with Setsuna, it's un-describable but when I dream of her, I wish I could live in that place with her forever. If she were only real... Can she, this moonchild, be my destiny? My one and only? It pains me to say, but the moon girl wins my heart over my real girlfriend. She out there some where and I will find her...*  
  
Ami...  
  
*Ever since I could remember, I have known myself to be strongly attracted to the waters of this land. No matter how far I swim, I can not seem to get away from this strange place. I question the thought of whether this was hoe my life was meant to be. I though I saw 4 girls before, bet yet they have never returned. I get this miraculous feeling when it comes to water, as though I control it. If I really could, I would find a way to go away from my permanent dwellings.  
My hair has been short with streaks of blue. Strangely enough, it does not grow. I truly feel as though I do not belong here...as though I was meant for a greater purpose in life* (Amy gazed upon the frosted-color moon.)  
  
  
Lita...  
  
*When the thunder and lightning sound, I hear a voice cry out to me. I can not understand why I am the only being on this loam, nor can I comprehend as to why I have some strange power of thunder inside my heart. It is constantly cold and quiet here, and I perceive that I do not belong here either. No matter how far I run, I cannot gain enough power to go far from this place. The loneliness kills me inside and I cannot maintain for much longer. Long ago I saw 4 girls, all shorter than I. As I look back into my mind, I remember blue hair and long pigtails. (Lita looks at the moon.) The moon shines so magnificently... the moon... why does that word seem so important to me. What is it that gives me some mysterious feeling? Was I intended to be here, or up there? *   
  
  
Rae...  
  
*My heart is on fire, or so it feels that way am always finding myself to be surrounded by an inferno of some sort. I am a fire demon sent away from all humanity, destined to live here alone...forever... I possess the power of fire. It travels with me and is my only companion. When the arctic chill of night approaches, the inferno encircles my body to warm me. There is such hatred and anger inside me. Who has done this to me and why?  
  
  
Mina...  
  
*My destination of life I all screwed up. Here I am stuck here in isolation. I sense other being here with me, but where? I don't know why, but I recall when there was a time when I was on... the moon? No that can not be, can it? But I believe that the planets of the universe have something to do with this. When I looked at a reflection, I see a miniature beacon on my forehead. I am not sure of its meaning or as to why I have rested here so long to not have any defiance in age. I still look as though I am only 14 years old. I am mature in thought but not by sight. *   
  
Mina gaped at the hot white light emitting from the silver planetoid. To her azure eye, seemed to be visions of her past before it. She backed away in fright and confusion. "A man? I don't remember seeing him in previous occurrences." The wind kissed her body as she inhaled its sent. Mina moved closer until she found herself beneath the moons' ray of light. "What are you trying to tell me?" she said aloud. "Mina," the draught whispered softy. "I hear you," Mina responded. At the same moment, this eerie phenomenon was happening to the other girls as well.  
  
Strangely enough, Darien also heard the whisper, but in his name. In his dimension, the sun was shiny brightly in the sea-blue sky. He had been spending the entire day thinking of his allusion girl.  
  
"You're late Mcloud! Very late I might add. You are skating on very thin ice Mr." Malcolm his boss, obviously was quite disturbed. Darien just looked at him and then stared at his Rolex for a short while. "Hmm what d'a know. So what's you're point?" Darien said. "The company loses more and more money every time you are late is my point. And may I add..." "I need a vacation." Darien interrupted while gazing outside of a near by window. "You show up a half a day late and expect me to give you a vacation? Ha." Malcolm pulled up a chair. "What the hell for, and it better be a damn good explanation." Darien then became annoyed. "I don't have time for this so I'm gonna make this really quick." Malcolm looked toward Darien in suspicion as he sat beside his for his quick explanation. "Well out with it, don't keep me waiting. Darien could tell by looking into the hue colored eyes of his boss, that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "I just have to go, ok. That is all I can tell you for now." Malcolm laughed. "You are a very funny man Mr. Mcloud. This is the time when the stock market is at it's best and you just plan on up and leaving? Ha." Darien gave a mean look and faced the door. "You know this is the time when I need you the most, Darien. You just can go; I will not permit such a contemptible plea. Darien usually paid very close attention to what his high commander would say, but in this case, the words went in one ear and out the other. Malcolm took notice of his employers' motions and was becoming quite nervous. "Umm where are you going, don't you go out that d-" The door had shut and Darien had departed. Later that night, he dreamed of her, once again...  
  
"My mistress," he said caressing her softy. "How I wish you were real. We were meant to be my love. I will find you," he said as He kissed her with most admiration.  
  
Serena woke with a jolt in her child-like body. It was you again, wasn't it Endymion. You love me, but if only you truly existed, then I would really be happy. This time I felt you closer than ever before. I mustn't get over ecstatic, for you just might be a figment of my imagination to keep me sane. Oh, Endymion, was it you, whom whispered my name just before I closed my eyes to slumber. You called me mistress and embraced me close.* Serena had never in all her mortality felt so vivacious. She had not come to the exact understanding of her emotions, but loved it all the same.   
Serena then became to feel heat admitting from her forehead. A golden ray of light forced itself out until it reached as far the heavens. Maidens witnessed the light as a memory flushed into their minds. Serena never understood what was ever happening to her and always questioned it. This time, it was as though she was waiting for this moment to occur. Without a doubt, Serena's stubby pale legs grew long and slender. Her rose-tipped breast enhanced as she was lifted into the air. Her arms proceeded to spread out and her ivory colored hair covered her nude body, spinning her around like a butterfly reaching out of its cocoon. Serena quickly realized she was no longer the girl she knew, but more the woman she so anticipated to be. She noticed things that were more of and was pleased at what she has seen. When she was released from her hair, the wind softy kissed her silky skin. "Serenity," it whispered. Serena smiled as she gaped into the pearly white light of the moon. I await your arrive, my love...If you do exist.*  
  
Lita arose in shivers just as Serena before her. She was sounding asleep while her "maturity" was taken place.* I...feel, so strange. Why are my legs so long and why have my hips expanded? Am I a...woman? Why would I al of the sudden grow into a woman? I have been in this child body of mine, that I did not think such a thing was possible. I wonder if the others have been through what I have. The loud reverberating sound of thunder was the only thing heard. The vibrating sounds grew louder and louder each time. "Follow the sounds, of which you hold," a voice of wind pronounced, but Lita was to into her new form to pay any attention to what had been foretold to her. Look at me. I am so grown up now. So much taller than before, my hair...* A strange sensation came over the now adult Lita. She perceived something unlike anything she felt before. It was like the past and future coming together, phasing in and out of time and space all through out her mind. Faces and laughter scatted in her head. Blissful memories of the past ducked in and out her head. What she was seeing was overwhelming to her. In her mind, there stood a woman with burning red hair, like fire, a most beautiful Queen along side with her daughter. The wicked looking one was laughing as the aspect of peace was crying. The daughter was slowly fading away and so did their kingdom. Lita did not fully comprehend what she saw in her thoughts, but knew it had something to do as to why she was there. "Thunder...follow..." Lita stood as she wiped the dirt from her body approached   
"the sounds of which she held."   
  
Ami found herself swimming in a product of fresh crisp warm water. She too loved the fact of being much older and thought of some scientific explanation of why she would have morphed in the first place. Ami no longer had that empty feeling inside her. She swam gracefully through the water as though she were a mermaid of some sort. "Follow the sounds of which you desire to raft...there you shall..." Amy opened her aquatic colored eyes as a massive wave came tumbling her way. Thunder and lighting violently crashed down. Ami was frightened. She had never seen such a force coming from this world. Ami knew if the lighting had struck with her in the water, she would surely be electrocuted to death. She had been miles away from land and the danger was right one her tail...   
  
  
*This concludes this part to this story. I know it's kind of an odd start, but I like it. So tell me what you think. I'll see you later...moon power  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
